


i'd like to see you try

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction ficlet to "I Do"; making out in the car before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like to see you try

Blaine runs into Kurt by chance in the parking lot outside the church.  He’s alone; he came with Rachel, but she must have dashed inside already, something like “I’ll see everyone at the reception, sorry, I have to go.”  Tina’s still standing by Blaine’s side as if they were actually dates, but when he sees Kurt he drops the arm that she’s holding onto and just stares.  Blaine can breathe in and out but other than that he can’t move, and once Kurt’s within a few feet of him it seems that he can’t either.

“Blaine.  You look great,” Kurt says in a whisper, and it’s enough to break the moment.

“It’s good to see you too.”  Blaine smiles, nice and comfortable, like friends.  It is good to see Kurt, but the expression on his face confuses him.  It looks familiar - it looks like repressed desire - but he’s trying not to get swept away by wishful thinking, because Kurt’s company and friendship is all he really needs.

“Tina, can you excuse us for a minute?”

“Of course,” Tina says, and if she leaves with a flounce Blaine doesn’t care when Kurt’s there instead, and looking at him like that, and even if it’s just imagination it feels so good.

Kurt sways towards him, and says all in one breath, “You’re so hot I need to kiss you.”

Blaine meets him inch by inch, grabbing onto Kurt’s sides to catch the shift of his weight.  “Come on.”

They stumble into the backseat of Blaine’s car, and it’s so familiar because they’ve made out here a hundred times but it’s also so different, because he’d never dared to think that he’d get to again.  Kurt’s kissing his jawbone, and then his neck, hard and bruising and hungry and Blaine could swear that nothing has ever felt this good, when Kurt pulls away gasping to say, “Is this okay?  Because we don’t have to, if you don’t, it’s fine.”

“Kurt,” Blaine groans, as he works on pulling Kurt’s shirt up out of his pants, “of course I do, don’t stop.”  His flesh is so hot and they’re so close to being - so close - 

Kurt sits up abruptly out of reach.  “I don’t know if I’m ready to get back together, though.”

Blaine doesn’t even flinch.  “You don’t have to, we can just,” he says, pulling at Kurt’s arms and Kurt collapses back on top of him again.  Heavy breathing chest to chest, and he can feel Kurt’s hard cock against the softness of his stomach, and his lips are already sore from kissing but they’ve barely even started.  “Let me convince you?”

Kurt’s voice is breathy and his eyes are wide when he says, “I’d like to see you try.”

Blaine surges back up against him with clearer intention now, because he’s got a goal besides getting off and it’s the most important thing.  Kurt reaches back and hitches Blaine’s leg up behind him, and Blaine clamps his thighs tight around Kurt’s sides and rubs  _up_.  Never letting you get away, he thinks, and he says, “Can I,” reaching down to pull on Kurt’s belt and show what he means.

Kurt lifts up a little to make space for his hands.  “Go for it.”

And Blaine can read still read Kurt’s voice after all, he thinks with a silent grin, and he can tell that Kurt’s not really hesitant.  He’s  _playing_.  So he says, “I promise I can make it good,” and his hands don’t shake at all as he unbuckles Kurt’s belt and starts to unzip his fly.

“What are your promises worth?” Kurt says, and Blaine - stops.  His heart feels like it’s breaking again, he can’t do this, it wasn’t like this even at Christmas and if Kurt really thinks that then why are they  _here_  -

“Blaine?”  Kurt sounds puzzled, and his hand is on Blaine’s face.  “What’s wrong?”

“What you said - “

“What - what?”  And he can see when Kurt realizes.  “Oh, darling.  I didn’t mean it like that.  I was just playing with you, I’m sorry, can we just go back - “

“It’s okay,” Blaine says, “it’s okay,” and they’re kissing, kissing, he’s just kneading his hands into Kurt’s ass and rutting his cock up against his hip, and they’re so close, it feels like, he says, “I can make it better later.”

Kurt says, “raincheck, tonight.”  And this boy is so perfect next to him any way they come, and he could almost explode at the thought but first he wants to make Kurt feel at least as good as he does.  So he digs his fingers into that spot at the base of Kurt’s back, and swallows the moan that Kurt makes into his mouth and hums back at him again, and revels in the knowledge that no one else could ever, ever, make him feel this good.

And then the door opens up, and he almost falls out, and Tina’s standing there with a glare on her face.


End file.
